La renaissance passe par la douleur
by Kuumquat
Summary: OS JP/LE Pour tout ce qui disparaît à tout jamais. Pour tout ceux qui disparaissent en laissant ceux qui les aiment. Pour tout ceux qui les aiment et qui doivent continuer à aimer, la renaissance passe par la douleur de perdre.


OS écrit il y a un bon bout de temps. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de marier douleur et amour comme c'est le cas ici. Je n'arrive même pas à déterminer si il est vraiment fini, il est possible que je le modifie pour rajouter une fin digne de ce nom. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Lily avait toujours voulu que tout soit parfait, contrôlé. Mais cette fichue lettre, ce hibou de malheur avait détruit tout ce qu'elle était. Cet hibou noir, avec une lettre de la même couleur, arrivé au petit déjeuner d'un matin de février. Elle riait aux éclats ce jour là, elle riait des blagues de Sirius dans le dos de James, ouais, elle riait. Ses cheveux roux étaient noués en une longue tresse en épi alors que son sourire était éblouissant. Elle était insouciante, malgré la guerre, malgré les meurtres, malgré tout. Et puis elle s'était tourné vers le plafond et elle n'avait pas remarqué le hibou funèbre. Elle avait espéré, vaguement, une lettre de sa mère, de son père. Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand son regard s'arrêta sur lui, elle avait blêmi quand il se posa devant elle dans un froissement de plumes, les yeux navrés, tendant une enveloppe officielle. Elle avait saisi la lettre, décacheté l'enveloppe. Mais les lignes si dures lui donnèrent le tournis, et elle cru mourir à son tour.

Digne, froide, elle se leva sans un mot alors que ses amis la fixait avec horreur. Le chemin vers la sortie lui parut interminable alors qu'elle marchait calmement, les larmes commençant à affluer dans ses yeux. Elle franchit les portes et se mit à courir dans le parc, courir de plus en plus vite alors que sa douleur montait dans son cœur. Lily s'arrêta finalement dans une clairière minuscule, à la base du château. Elle s'effondra dans la poudreuse et l'envie de mourir la reprit. Elle pleura, hurla sa douleur en hoquetant. Ivre, grisée par la tristesse, elle s'allongea dans la neige, grelottante de froid. Ses pensées n'étaient plus que chaos. Fixant le ciel à travers ses larmes, elle se sentit alors si minable, si misérable.

Jamais elle n'avait voulu cela. Jamais. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire le flot de sentiments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, incompréhensible. Elle serrait ce bout de parchemin dans ces mains, souhaitant plus que tout mourir elle aussi. Elle n'osait pas penser à toutes les choses qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire avec eux, avec ses parents. Les larmes affluaient sans discontinuité dans ses yeux et coulaient sur ses joues, dans son cou. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Des scènes de vie s'imposèrent dans son esprit, quand elle était petite, les journées à la plage, les Noëls en famille, les trajets en voiture quand tout le monde dormait, les jeux, les disputes, les scènes de ménages, les voyages... Plus que jamais, elle se sentit seule, terriblement seule. Ses parents représentaient la stabilité, le confort, la sécurité. Elle avait toujours cru inconsciemment à leur invincibilité, représentants pour elle deux figures dans sa vie, de piliers sur lesquels elle pouvait s'appuyer quoi qu'il arrivait. Jamais, oh jamais elle n'aura pu soupçonné la tristesse qui emprisonnait son cœur, son malheur qui semblait s'agiter dans son cœur comme un petit animal dans une boîte. De la douleur, de la douleur pure, voilà ce que s'était. Lily plissa les yeux plus fort encore, comme pour éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans ces tripes, qui devenait peu à peu une douleur sourde, comme meurtrière, sournoise.

Elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure. La douleur qui la rongeait était telle qu'elle ne cessa pas de pleurer, allongée comme un pantin désarticulé, grelottante dans la neige. La piqûre du froid sur sa peau lui semblait appropriée, rendant encore plus vivante la tristesse et la fureur qui emprisonnait son cœur. Les yeux obstinément clos, ce ne fut que deux heures après que la réalité sembla revenir, apporté par le crissement de pas qui se rapprochaient. Lily conservait sa position fœtale, se moquant des intentions de l'inconnu. Doucement, la jeune femme sentit une couverture chaude venir s'enrouler sur elle, passant sous son corps pour l'isoler du froid. Elle ne bougea pas, l'esprit comme mort, la douleur anesthésiant ses sens. Elle sentit pourtant un corps s'allonger à côté d'elle. Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit au moment où elle reconnut un parfum. Toujours les yeux clos, elle se retourna et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de James, qui fit glisser sa main sur ses hanches pour la saisir à la taille. Les larmes continuaient de couler à travers ses paupières obstinément closes mais il ne dit rien, et Lily lui en fut reconnaissante. La chaleur de son corps lui fit du bien et son parfum paraissait l'entourer comme une protection. La douleur, bien que terriblement présente, semblait être atténuée sous les gestes protecteurs du garçon, qui traçait des ronds dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle devinait sans peine son regard lointain, ses yeux tristes, et elle fit glisser sa main sur son flanc, reconnaissante.

Les minutes, peut être même les heures passèrent ainsi et Lily cru même s'endormir quelques fois, les larmes ayant cessé de couler même si la douleur restait la même. Ce fut James qui bougea la premier, la sortant de sa transe. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et Lily devina qu'il la regardait. Un léger frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts sur sa joue, aussi légers qu'un flocon de neige, glisser sur son visage, son cou et sa gorge. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, comme pour ne pas oublier la sensation de sa main sur sa peau. La chaleur de la couverture les avaient maintenus au chaud, contrastant avec le froid environnant. Lily sentait d'ailleurs le souffle du garçon sur son front, alors que sa main glissait dans son dos et passait dans ses cheveux. Ses gestes étaient doux, précautionneux, il semblait ne rien faire pour la brusquer, mais juste la rassurer. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une nouvelle bouffée de gratitude et même de tendresse l'envahit et bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de sourire, son attention à l'égard de Lily lui faisait du bien. Elle sentit de nouveau les doigts de James sur son visage et un nouveau frisson la parcouru. Il toucha le pli sur le front de Lily, crispée par la tristesse, puis descendit sur son nez. Elle sentit son pouce sur ses paupières closes, effleurant ses cils, puis caressait sa joue, la main dans son cou. Ses doigts firent alors le contour de sa bouche, frôlant son menton, puis descendirent dans son cou, chatouillant sa peau laiteuse.

_ Tu n'est pas seule.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle fit sursauter Lily. N'ayant pas parlé depuis longtemps, son expression était rauque, grave. Mais plus que sa voix, ce fut ses mots qui brisèrent la jeune femme. _Seule._ A nouveau, les larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux alors que des moments avec ses parents lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle vit le visage resplendissant de joie de sa mère et son cœur se brisa. Cette vision fut bientôt remplacée par le visage de son père. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et James souffla :

_Non, Lily, ne pleures pas, je...

Lily le sentait paniquer mais elle ne pu réprimer la soudaine panique qui l'avait saisi quand il avait prononcé ce mot : Seule. Elle comprima ses paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais quelques gouttes amères perlèrent de ses cils. Elle sentit alors la main de James contre sa tempe, son pouce essuyant sa joue.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. J'ai vécu ça moi aussi... En quatrième année... On... On ne se parlait pas vraiment à l'époque.

Bien sur qu'elle le savait. Lorsque James avait cessé ses demandes incessantes, ils s'étaient rapprochés pour devenir amis. C'était un soir dans la salle commune que James avait évoqué la mort de ses parents. Il ne lui avait pas donné de détails, rien, et elle avait respecté son silence. C'est à partir de ce jour là que James et Lily avaient tissé des liens très forts, s'appréciant de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir amis, même meilleurs amis. Plus que jamais auparavant, Lily ressentait toute son affection pour le garçon, toujours la main sur sa joue. Elle dégagea sa main de sous la couverture et la posa sur celle de James, caressant à son tour sa peau. Elle devina son sourire et son estomac fit un bond. Il ne parla plus pendant quelques minutes, leurs doigts entremêlés. Lily se sentait mieux. La douleur, la tristesse de son cœur étaient infinis mais le souffle de James sur sa peau, la douceur de ses gestes et son délicat parfum l'apaisait considérablement. Pour être honnête, elle connaissait depuis longtemps les effets de James sur elle. Depuis maintenant quelques mois, sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, un doux sentiment la saisissait lorsqu'elle se surprenait à penser au jeune homme. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps à penser à lui lorsqu'il était loin d'elle et tout autant à le regarder quand il était là. Refusant de mettre des mots sur de tels ressentis, elle avait cessé de se poser des questions et avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour, ne pouvant empêcher toutefois son estomac de faire des loopings quand il avait un geste tendre à son égard.

À cet instant, Lily ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Elle voulait juste apprécier la présence de James et l'effet apaisant qu'il avait sur elle. Elle devinait toujours sous ses paupières closes le regard de James sur elle et la jeune femme se mit à caresser sa main. Lily devina qu'il s'était tendu mais peu à peu il retrouva sa quiétude. Au bout de quelques instants d'un doux silence, Lily se lança :

_ Merci...

Sa voix était rauque, à peine audible, mais le tressaillement du garçon montrait qu'il avait entendu. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. D'abord un peu ébloui par la clarté de la neige aux alentours, Lily posa son regard dans celui de James. Elle fut immédiatement troublée par leur proximité mais ne montra rien. Elle pouvait voir toutes les nuances de ses iris, détaillant les pointes de vert et d'or dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son nez , tombèrent sur ses lèvres, remontèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il était vraiment beau. Il esquissa un sourire et retira sa main de la joue de Lily. Elle vit qu'il détaillait lui aussi ses traits et ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se sentait comme ailleurs, la douleur encore trop forte dans son cœur pour que Lily soit capable de réfléchir convenablement.

_ Tu sais bien que je serai toujours la pour toi, toujours.

Une vague de chaleur remonta dans son dos, tandis que des papillons naissaient dans son ventre. Il disait cela avec tant de tendresse et de détermination que ces mots se firent un chemin jusque dans son cœur. Troublée, Lily ne pu que répondre :

_ Je sais.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, autant pour dissimuler son émotion que ses larmes qui menaçaient de revenir Soudain, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son nez, aussi légères que des papillons. Elle frissonna et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, le rose montant à ses joues. Elle sentait que James souriait aussi. Il l'attira plus près de lui en calant sa main dans le creux de ses mains, lui arrachant une exclamation à cause du froid de sa peau. Elle ne rouvrît pas les yeux. Ses sentiments étaient confus : les gestes de James la faisait sentir bien mais lui donnaient tout autant l'envie de pleurer. La douleur la rongeait, cohabitant avec le bien être que lui procurait le garçon. Étendus ainsi dans la neige, isolés du froid grâce à une couverture magique, Lily ne savait pas ou elle en était, des sentiments contradictoires faisant rage dans son esprit. Mais tout ce dont elle était sûre résidait en une chose : dans les bras de James, elle allait mieux.

La jeune femme rouvrît alors les yeux. James la regardait, étrangement sérieux. Le rose monta à nouveau colorer ses joues et il sourit. Le cœur de Lily rata un battement tandis qu'elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle de plus en plus. À cinq centimètres de son visage et tandis qu'il fixait les lèvres de la jeune femme, il fit glisser sa main hors des couvertures. Il caressa de sa paume le dos de Lily et sa main retrouva sa place dans son nuque, caressant son cou. Elle ne pu que l'observer se rapprocher, et frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ci je pouvais effacer toute ta peine, mais je peux... Essayer ?

Le cœur de Lily s'emballait à un rythme endiablé, des frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Tendue, elle sentit alors les lèvres de James se poser sur les siennes, délicatement. Une bouffée de chaleur la saisit et elle répondit doucement. Il se retira bientôt et lui sourit. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Troublée, elle lui sourit à son tour.

_ C'est complètement cliché, mais, que tu sois la,... C'est bien. Ça me fait du bien...

Elle sourit, son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne répondit rien mais sa main retourna sur sa jour pour cueillir les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.


End file.
